<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in a New World with my Kwami by geniuswizard101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787238">Stuck in a New World with my Kwami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniuswizard101/pseuds/geniuswizard101'>geniuswizard101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm changing some of the tags and rating for now due to not sure where this story is going., Morphos is mine as well., Original Character Shares Kwami, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, The Beetle and The Panther are my OCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniuswizard101/pseuds/geniuswizard101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sent to another world, Katrina and her Kwami are shoved into a whole new mess of problems. Before, she only had to worry about school work and being a hero. Now, her world is so much more complicated. Not only does she have to worry about being a hero, but she also has to keep a secret identity, help around a shop, and worry about someone who has the same kwami as her finding out she exists. Katrina just wanted to study computers, she never signed up for this load of a mess. On top of all this, the new universe's main duo are a bunch of teenagers? Who decided that? Oh, wait, this older guardian who is passive-aggressive about her not living up to her potential. Whelp, at least that hasn't changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Introduction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You do not know what someone is going through till you walk in their shoes. This age-old saying is real to me. Most people, cannot truly get into someone’s head. It is not possible or even fathomable to them. But I am forced to deal with it on daily basis. I feel what they feel, regardless if I want to or not. And, if I try a little harder to focus on someone’s feelings, there are times when their thoughts shine through.</p><p>My name is Morphos. Or, should I say, that is my given her name. The Guardians, the ones who decide who should be heroes, decided when my miraculous showed up that would be my name from then on. Being able to sense feelings is a “heroic” trait.</p><p>My given name, the one I ask my friends and family to call me. That is Katrina Schmidt. I hate hearing Morphos. I never wanted to be a hero. I wanted to be to one day build things with computers. Computers do not have thoughts or feelings. They are just numbers programmed into hunks of junk that you do not have to worry about if you forgot their birthday or did them wrong.</p><p>Nooroo, my Kwami, had appeared on my 15<sup>th</sup> birthday. He specifically is the Kwami of emotions. I have always been more sensitive to other people’s feelings, but ever since he showed up the thoughts and feelings have increased. He makes it where everyone around me, I can feel. And sometimes the dude on the other side of town who is feeling <em>particular </em>about that girl across the street. After 10 years with him, he is my best friend. We do everything together. It is not always pleasant when he is around, he is kind of a nosy Kwami if you ask me. He is also a little drama queen and gets mad if I even remotely am unfashionable. You would think a creature of abstract concept would not have a sense of fashion.</p><p>The backstory on the story of how Kwamis started to interact with humans is confusing and vague. A long time ago, a human who was among the first to see Kwamis, created devices for everyone to see Kwamis. They had been great friends. After the human died, the Kwamis had felt lonely. So, they decided to continuously await new humans for them to befriend. Nooroo has said, they must have a feeling of connection to them. Every hundred years, or three thousand in the case of Nooroo, a new human is born for each Kwami. Since most Kwamis have the power to increase people’s basic strengths and give them new powers, usually a human must reach their 15<sup>th</sup> birthday before the Kwami gifts the human with an item to interact properly with them. After the human turns 15, they are never alone anymore.</p><p>The system is not perfect. The Kwami is attached to the item more than the person. Not in the sense of, possessiveness. It is what gives them the ability to be seen and interact with humans. Anyone can see and talk with them as soon as the item is given of course. But that does not mean the item is not able to be possessed by other people that are not the chosen person. Sometimes, a friend will lend their friend the object. This is frowned upon by the Guardians, but it does occur. The Guardians have a good reason to frown upon it. There have been many cases where a strong miraculous, the item’s given name by the Kwamis, has been stolen and used for nefarious purposes. If the thief finds a way to find the secret phrase to become a hero, they have all the powers the original chosen would have. There are some cases where the original chosen never sees their Kwami again due to these thieves.</p><p>Not many have the power to turn people into stronger forms of themselves, but it is still a huge risk. So, the Guardians are tasked with ensuring the ones who have such power, only use it for good. It is why as of my 15<sup>th</sup> birthday, Nooroo and I have been trained to fight crime and considered “celebrities.” Honestly, I hate it. Too much attention for me, but Nooroo loves it. Even if we do not really “fight” per se. We are usually used to either boost the heroes with proper crime-fighting abilities, like the Panther or Beetle, or we are utilized as a distraction. There have even been times when we have been used for communication. Those times are more of a headache.</p><p>See, Nooroo and his miraculous are considered Team B heroics. His power is not the most powerful. See, once I transform, I can power up a butterfly and send it towards someone and either enhance, talk to, or attempt to control. The control thing I will not do, but I almost did it when I first got Nooroo. It is what alerted the Guardians. I did not know what I was doing and had started to play around with the Butterflies.</p><p>10 years have passed, I am still learning. I will admit, I do not take my responsibilities seriously. I am in college, trying to learn computational engineering. So, a lot of times I shirk my heroic responsibilities and let Beetle and Panther or even Kitsune handle everything. I have even gone so far as to block the Guardians' number on multiple occasions so I can focus on my studies. They say I would have lost my timer by now if I would have been more focused on my destiny.</p><p>Honestly, however, this story is not about any of that. It starts in my world yes and will hopefully end there as well. But the center setting is a new world. One where my co-heroes do not exist, the guardians are completely different, and I am not the only one it turns out feeling the feelings of the world.</p><p>This story is about my adventures and experiences in this alternate reality. I make new friends, fight new enemies, and learn what I could have been if I had taken a dark turn. Honestly, that scares me more than anyone realizes. Or maybe that villain realizes it? I hope not. I have not made myself known yet. The guardian I met, Master Fu, has just let me stay out of the limelight for now.</p><p>Morphos, the emotion hero, does not have to exist here. But maybe she will? Who knows? This is just a tale of a butterfly trying to learn to fly. Hopefully, I learn soon. Things get crazy here and the emotions are even stronger here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fight in the Old, Sent to the New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before we begin our life in the new world, let's first touch on for a brief minute, how it happened that our young heroine got into this mess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Panther, dodge left! I said left, not right,” a male’s voice rings out over the headset. Morphos sighed as she sat, listening to the fight from on top of a nearby building. Due to her young age, and the fact she was still new to her powers; The Beetle and the Panther always kept her out of the fights till it was clear she would be needed. She would glance occasionally, basically whenever as she heard something stupid from the headset but would return to her textbook when she realized she was not needed yet. Sure, she was a superhero, but she still had college to worry about. And boy, was that hard when every class period her teacher got a phone call for her to go run to save someone.</p><p>“I’m trying Beetle, I’m trying! But this dude keeps firing to the left! And I would prefer not to be a roasted cat,” Panther rang out, her voice squealed over the comms. Morphos held out her hand and a butterfly landed on it. Where these things came from, she was not sure. She was wondering if she sent one down to Panther if it would help the poor woman out. Not that she was not capable, it just seemed that the spotted bug hero always expected more from the cat.</p><p>“Let me see if I can get something to help Panther,” The Beetle grunted before the intercom shut off again. Then, the catchphrase everyone loved so dear was heard. “Lucky Charm!”</p><p>“Little butterfly, why am I here again,” Morphos muttered.<br/>  “Morphos you're needed.”</p><p>“Dude, you serious? I’m almost finished with this chapter,” Morphos muttered before tucking her book away and jumping off the building down to the heroes below. “I’m here Beetle, what do you need?”</p><p>Beetle pointed at the villain and commanded, “See if one of your butterflies can distract him, Then we can go for a cataclysm on his machine.”</p><p>Ah distractions…This was what she was reduced to. With a roll of her eyes, Morphos held out her hand and her friend from above came fluttering down. She placed her hand over it, but just as she was trying to put some energy into it, a beam shot at her. With a yelp she let go of the butterfly and dove away, rolling to a squat a few feet away. Looking at where she had just been, there was a burn hole in the ground. “Um, Beetle. That plan isn’t going to work if I can’t get the Akuma ready!”</p><p>“Then keep moving kid and get it ready,” Beetle barked and ran towards the villain, taking the front while Panther went to get behind him.</p><p> I don’t think I can!”</p><p>“Don’t argue! You can do it Sparkles,” Panther encouraged. That nickname was almost as bad as being called a kid. Sparkles, bleh.</p><p>“Fine I’ll try,” she hollered back and started to zig-zag across trying to get a side of the villain while the two main heroes fought him from two sides. She just needed to get the butterfly charged. If she can get it to the villain charged, she can try talking to him and distract him. She felt the anger and hatred the villain felt, but there was more. She did not recognize much of the feeling, but she believed it was heartache. Someone hurt him.</p><p> Finally, she caught back up to the scared butterfly and it landed on her shoulder. “Come on little butterfly. Let us help.” With that said, she scooped it up into both her hands. She just barely got the Butterfly charged; it is glowing bright with white energy before a blast from the villain had her getting knocked to the ground. The air was ripped from her lungs as she landed with a thud, her head hitting the ground. Stars crossed her vision as the butterfly tried to get to its intended target.</p><p>“Morphos,” she heard from Panther before her vision cleared up. She was not hurt terribly, just stunned for a second. Slowly the butterfly landed on the villain, distracting him as they connected. “Hey big guy, my name’s morphos. Why don’t you tell me your name and we try to solve the real problem here?”</p><p>She felt him try to fight her, she needed to have a bit more willpower then him for the connection to stay strong long enough for the duo to do their thing. “Come on, really don’t fight it! It’s easier for us to talk it out!”</p><p>The villain huffed and suddenly the butterfly was knocked free, stunning Morphos temporarily from the mental shock it caused.</p><p>“Do it now!” the Beetle, who was he yelling at?</p><p>“Cataclysm!” Panther! She was close enough!</p><p>“Not yet you don’t” Morphos opened her eyes just in time to the villain rip something out of his pocket, it was some weird device and toss it her way.</p><p>It started blinking the moment it left his hands, and Morphos was recovering from the shock and tried to make a move away but it skidded to a stop in front of her. A bubble suddenly formed around her, blocking any escape. Morphos banged on the bubble, a shock running through her body. Whelp, that was not good. It hurt worse than being flung by that blast. She backed away from the walls. They were slowly closing in. Was that her imagination or…</p><p>“You cataclysm me kitty, your friend gets it. Those walls will close in around her and shock her. And it will get stronger the longer it stays connected to her till she is no more. Now either let me escape with my prize, or I’ll make it go faster before you can touch me.”</p><p>Panther stopped inches from the villain. She looked between Morphos and his main comrade.</p><p>“Your bluffing Electhief,” Beetle said, moving closer to the trapped hero. His yo-yo spun and went to hit the bubble, but the walls started moving faster.</p><p>Panther made a split-second decision and raced towards the bubble, cataclysm fully charged.</p><p>“No!” Beetle yelled, but it was too late. Panther slammed the cataclysm against the bubble. With a burst of light, everyone was thrown back.</p><p>Morphos was launched back, the bubble was no more. But there was a chain reaction from the Cataclysm’s effect on the technology used. She felt like she was being pulled apart and brought back together. Slowly, her suit faded away, and Katrina was revealed. She landed with a thud. Nooroo’s voice was heard, yelling for her to wake up. But the voice was fading, soon darkness filled her vision. Her best friend’s voice faded to nothing.</p><p>With a groan, the two heroes slowly got up. As Beetle looked to the villain, the blast had knocked him out; Panther looked to where Morphos had been. She was no longer in the bubble, but nor was she anywhere to be seen. “Morphos,” Panther yelled and started looking everywhere nearby. Realization hit and the Beetle started to search too. The two calling for her was heard as sirens were heard echoing in the distance. A single butterfly fluttered past and into the sky. Where had the younger hero gone?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this was a little longer. And it honestly wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write this chapter. I had originally thought of posting this as a oneshot and starting the story elsewhere, but it nagged at me. I took some creative liberties obviously with how the butterfly miraculous can be used as warrior of light instead of darkness. Plus, I can honestly see having someone pop into your head be a big distraction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Protective Turtles ,Unconscious Butterflies, Curious Cats, and Sweet Ladybugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Easy Cat Noir. We don’t need her anymore damaged then she might already be,” Master Fu softly said, as he watched Cat Noir and Ladybug carry a woman into his shop and to a place for her to rest. A small purple butterfly Kwami followed behind, zooming back and forth between the two heroes, eyes not once leaving the fallen woman’s face.</p><p>“Come on Katrina…I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to protect you fully,” the Kwami muttered and the moment the woman was placed on the bed, quickly flew and rested beside her head. It’s arms wrapped around his legs, wings twitching with unease. He’s never seen her like this before. She wasn’t badly damaged physically, but she was out cold. None of his people before had ever been in this situation before. Sure, he was thousands of years old, but he had never been more scared in his life. He couldn’t feel his Kwami brethren, he didn’t know the two heroes helping his human, nor did he know this Guardian. He had the Aura of one, but he didn’t recognize him.</p><p>“Oh dear Master, this isn’t good…but is that…,” a green turtle Kwami muttered before his master shook his head. With a droop of his shoulders, Wayzz silently watched on as his Master walked over to the woman.</p><p>“What do we do Master Fu? She’s out cold, but I don’t know if there is any other damage. And I have so many questions.” Ladybug looked at the woman then at Master Fu. The woman wasn’t much older than her or Cat Noir, but where did she come from? And that Kwami, why did she have one? Ladybug and Cat Noir had just been finishing up a fight with one of Hawk Moth’s latest Akumatized Victims when she had blasted out of a burst of light.</p><p>“I’m sure she’s fine Ladybug. Her Kwami,” Cat Noir started to reassure her before the Kwami interrupted.</p><p>“Nooroo…My name’s Nooroo, this is Katrina,” Nooroo stated, eyes not leaving Katrina’s face as it spoke. Normally, Nooroo would have been more polite, but he was too worried about Katrina. Panther’s Cataclysm had caused an adverse reaction. He would know if Panther or Beetle were in the area due to his connection to Tikki and Plagg; so he couldn’t know if they were okay since he didn’t feel them nearby.</p><p>A beep was heard as Cat Noir and Ladybug both tensed. Their timers were almost out. They had rushed here and hadn’t considered their timers.</p><p>“I’m sorry Nooroo, I’ll be back right back. My lady, it is always a pleasure. Master may I use a separate room to time out in,” Cat Noir requested. The moment Master Fu nodded, Cat Noir raced to a separate room, shutting the door behind him. A flash of green light and Cat Noir was now Adrien. “Hey does anyone have any Camembert?</p><p>Ladybug let herself timeout in front of Master Fu and the unconscious woman. Worry was etched on her face. “Nooroo..I’ve heard that name before.”</p><p>Plagg didn’t wait for the Camembert, racing out to see Nooroo. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Be nice Plagg! He’s scared,” Tikki reprimanded the Kwami of destruction and went to sit next to Nooroo. Plagg followed close behind but refused to sit next to the two Kwami, choosing instead to glare at him. “I do have to agree though…Why do you look and sound like our friend but we can’t feel you like him.”</p><p>“If my assumption is correct, their not from our world Tikki,” Wayzz said as he floated over to the other Kwamis. Wayzz glanced at his Master for confirmation before glancing back at the depressed Kwami. “Which means he’s unable to connect with us as our Nooroo can.”</p><p>“Your Nooroo,” Nooroo looked up at Wayzz. “So there is another me in this universe. How interesting.” As he noticed the sad look cross the three Kwamis’ faces he frowned. “If I may be so bold to ask, what happened to him?”</p><p>“He’s been kidnapped,” Tikki said sadly and then noticed Marinette pulling out a few macaroons. She floated over and grabbed one.</p><p>“I know it’s not camembert, but here Plagg,” Marinette offered. “Would you like one as well Nooroo?”</p><p>Nooroo shook his head and went back to watching Katrina. “Katrina, you need to wake up,” he thought and let one of his wings graze her forehead.</p><p>Plagg ate the macaroon quickly. “Okay I’m ready,” he said and quickly floated back to where Adrien was hiding.</p><p>“About time! Plagg Claws out!” A flash of green light, and Cat Noir. Marinette transformed as well, right before Cat Noir reentered the room.</p><p>Master Fu looked at the two young heroes, and stated, “You two leave. Go home and rest. I’ll watch over her. I’ll send Wayzz to come to get you as soon as she has awakened. There is no good just waiting around.”</p><p>The two looked at each other but knew better than to argue with Master Fu. He knew what he was doing. With a good-bye and a promise of seeing them later; the young heroes left.</p><p>A few hours later, a groan was heard throughout Master Fu’s home. He looked up from his cup of tea as Wayzz zoomed in. A smile formed on his face, “I know. She’s waking up. Let’s give her a chance to get adjusted for a second and then I will go in.”</p><p>In the other room, Nooroo’s wings were fluttering as he happily watched his friend wake up. Slowly, her eyes opened, snapping shut again and a hand went to her face. “Nooroo, my head hurts. What happened?”</p><p>“Finally you are awake! You had me worried sick. You were knocked unconscious in the blast with ElecThief,” Nooroo said, giving her a little information but not enough to startle her. Ease her in, he could feel her pain, and now her worry increase.</p><p>“Elec…,” with a snap her eyes opened and she shot up and looked around. She was expecting to be back at the base with the Guardians. “Where are Beetle and Panther? Wait…Where am I?”</p><p>“One thing at a time, I don’t want you overwhelmed. You aren’t at full strength yet,” Nooroo warned, trying to calm her down.</p><p>“Nooroo, where am I? This isn’t the base. I don’t even sense Beetle and Panther nearby,” Katrina pleaded to her Kwami. She slowly went to sit up.</p><p>“They aren’t here,” Master Fu said, coming in. “We have a lot to discuss.”</p><p>Katrina immediately stood up, ignoring the pounding in her head. “Who are you, where are Beetle and Panther. The Guardians wo-,” she was interrupted from the beginning of her threat as Nooroo flew up and held his arms out.</p><p>“I understand you’re scared. I am too, but you can feel as I can you are safe. So please, calm down. They aren’t here. I told you, one thing at a time.”</p><p>Katrina slowly depuffed from her originally defensive stance, plopping back on the bed. “I’m sorry that was rude of me…What is going on…”</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure myself, but we can discuss this more over tea and food. Nooroo needs to eat as much as you do and he has refused till you would awaken. Now come along. I also have some tea prepared,” Master Fu said and slowly lead the way.</p><p>Katrina followed nervously. Nooroo landed on Katrina’s shoulder. Katrina could feel worry emanating from him as well as relief. “Nooroo...Who is this?”</p><p>“This is Master Fu…One of the only Guardians in this universe. He’s been caring for you since you arrived here,” Nooroo said and floated to sit beside Wayzz.</p><p>Katrina slowly kneeled on the other side of the small table, Master Fu opposite her. The two Kawmis were on the side of their master. Food and tea were already on the table. Slowly tea was served and Katrina took a sip before examining the room around her.</p><p>“I suppose you have many questions. Hopefully, I can answer them the best I can.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teatime in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, we get some questions answered, and finally get to a good description of her costume! Yay? Trust me, I have no idea what my muse is doing here. She's running the show. I'm just writing what I'm told. She controls the show.</p><p>More chapters! - Katrina</p><p>I need to eat and sleep!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I suppose you have many questions. Hopefully, I can answer them the best I can.”</p><p>Did he just say that? Of course, she had questions! If it wasn’t for Nooroo being calm, she would play twenty questions right now with the old man.</p><p>“Calm yourself, Katrina. There is more at stake here in this world if you lose that temper,” Nooroo reprimanded quickly. Purposefully ignoring the glare that was sent his way, Nooroo’s attention settled on the guardian in front of him.</p><p>Katrina sighed loudly and followed his line of sight. “Okay. Fine, I’ll be calm. Where am I exactly,” Katrina asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Paris, France,” Master Fu replied with a slightly raised eyebrow. So, this is how he is going to play this.</p><p>“We’re speaking French. What did Nooroo mean by you are one of the only Guardians in this universe? And wait, What did you mean by this universe,” Katrina requested looking between the two.</p><p>"Nooroo was referring to the fact that you and he aren’t in your home universe. In this universe, there aren’t many guardians left after an accident happened,” Wayzz answered for Master Fu, sensing the old Guardian was a little guarded on that question. Easier to answer for him, then try to have him deal with those feelings.</p><p>Katrina went and took a bite of the food that was provided. It was a simple soup, but it was decent. Sure not what she was used to eating with a guardian, but it was lovely. Kind of like a home-cooked meal she hadn’t been allowed the privilege of enjoying for some time. “So, who then keeps the peace with people and their Kwamis?”</p><p>“Only a select few here are allowed to have Kwamis. I am one of the few people allowed to decide who has one and who isn’t allowed to have one.”</p><p>Katrina tensed and looked at Nooroo. “Well, Nooroo is staying with me.”</p><p>“I didn’t plan on taking your Kwami away. Nor do I have anywhere where he can stay. He cannot go in my box. It would not work. He’s of a different box.”</p><p>“Box? We don’t have boxes. We live alongside them. Nooroo has been with me since I was 15. He’s my best friend.”</p><p>“That’s how it should be. Holder and Kwami best friends. He’s been worried sick about you.”</p><p>“So...Beetle and Panther aren’t here…I hope they are okay. Nooroo mentioned stakes. What is he talking about.” Katrina glanced at Nooroo hoping he would answer.</p><p>“The Butterfly Miraculous.”</p><p>“Yeah, so I have it?”</p><p>“Not yours. The one from my box. It is in the hands of a man using it for evil.”</p><p>“Ha funny, That’s not possible. Nooroo’s powers aren’t able to be used for evil.” Katrina was sure of this. How could they? The feelings, they made her sad when someone was sad. She helped them feel better. And if someone was scared, she was able to turn them into a superhero to fight what scared them. Then you had the happiness and love people spread just by little things every day. Those were her favorite feelings.</p><p>“While this may be so. He’s finding people with strong negative feelings and using those to create supervillains,” Master Fu stated with a tone that left no room for arguments.</p><p>Katrina slammed the bowl she was eating from down, anger filling her. “That’s not right! How can he do that? Those feelings aren’t something to use for control!” Her hand started to quake. “Feelings and thoughts are private! They don’t deserve to be mistreated.”</p><p>“You must calm yourself. If he senses your feelings,” Master Fu said slowly.</p><p>Katrina took a few small breaths and then sighed and it was like she deflated. Her hands stopped shaking and she slowly bowed her head. “I apologize, the Guardians have always said that I lose control to easily. What is being done? Is there any way I can help?”</p><p>“I’m not sure if you can. Transformation might not be possible, nor will it be safe with two butterfly users. Imagine if you and he collided akumas?”</p><p>Katrina winced. Her head hurt from the thought. “It might knock us both out…Or it might make it where he knows who I am and who he is.”</p><p>“Exactly, and while you may not be part of my team, you are in my custody now. As such, if you become compromised, it would only end in disaster.”</p><p>Katrina thought long and hard on this. He was right. Of course, he was, just as the Guardians in her universe were wise beyond compare; so too was he. “Alright. Do you have anyone fighting for you to get it back?”</p><p>Master Fu chuckled out, “Of Course. Ladybug and Cat Noir.”</p><p>“So their this universe’s Beetle and Panther. I’m glad you have a pair for that then. While mine may be annoying, I still hold a deep respect for them. They do good work, I’m sure yours do as well.”</p><p>“Yes, they do their best. But they have to be very careful thanks to the Akumas. Hawk Moth’s true goal is to gain their miraculous for himself.”</p><p>“Geez, so greedy and inconsiderate. He must be great at parties,” Katrina muttered. “Is there truly no way I can help?”</p><p>“No. It’s too risky.”</p><p>Katrina sighed and shook her head. Great, so she was back on the sidelines watching while someone abused HER powers. “Those are my powers. I know them. I can help fight against them or find a way to stop him.”</p><p>“If you can come up with a way that won’t risk you, Ladybug, or Cat Noir. I might consider it. Are you even sure if you can transform in this universe,” Master Fu questioned, eyes filled with humor. So much like his other two heroes. She isn’t caring if she gets hurt, she just wants to help. He couldn’t fault her for that.</p><p>“Only one way to find out!” She jumped up, glad her headache was gone. Being hungry and needing rest was all that was from. She gave Nooroo a look he knew all too well. “You ready buddy?”</p><p>“Can I at least finish my soup,” Nooroo remarked with a sigh?</p><p>“Come on Nooroo. I’ll give find a way to get you a lollipop afterward,” she bargained, eyebrows wiggling.</p><p>“Fine. But I want a strawberry lollipop. And a root beer one. Why you humans decided soda was a good flavor for a lollipop is beyond me,” Nooroo responded, acting like he was better than what he was asking for.</p><p>“Yet you still love it. Nooroo! Let my Shining Wings Rise!”</p><p>Nooroo was pulled into her brooch, it slowly filling out with wings. First, a domino mask formed on her face, it was purple with a butterfly-shaped wing etching one her right side. Then, slowly magic extended her hair, her blonde hair is braided into a crown around her head. Then as the magic shifted downwards, her simple purple shirt and jeans turned into a women’s pantsuit. It had a white undershirt, buttoned to the top, and had a dark purple ribbon bow where her miraculous laid. The vest that laid beneath the light purple unbuttoned blazer was of the same color as the blazer, but with darker purple stripes. The pants were of the same purple as the blazer as well, ending only as far as the middle of her shins. Flats replaced her tennis shoes. The flats were a dark purple. At the very end of her transformation, the signature cane of the Butterfly miraculous formed. Thus, her transformation was over.</p><p>“Hey cool! New outfit for a new universe. Nice. Way better than the stupid dress I wore before,” Morphos commented looking over her new outfit. “I even have a better mask! Sweet. No more full cowl!”</p><p>Master Fu nodded, happy she at least had a transformation here. He wasn’t attempting to jest when he said she may not be able to “Good, the transformation works. “</p><p>“See told you!  And I look good in it too. Mind if I go check out the town like this?”</p><p>Before Master Fu even had a chance to say no, Morphos was already out of the room and out the front door.</p><p>“Kids. Where do they get the energy Wayzz.”</p><p>“I do believe you were like this once Master.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you need references for her new costume:<br/>hair:https://i.ytimg.com/vi/bS3YA5R8Las/maxresdefault.jpg</p><p>Suit: https://www.dhgate.com/product/high-quality-office-ladies-purple-blazer/452501371.html<br/>Tie: https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32882466971.html<br/>Mask: https://i.etsystatic.com/9105221/r/il/926b62/1589842829/il_570xN.1589842829_ic9v.jpg<br/>Just imagine the suit as more of a light purple like Hawk Moth's and the Tie as the dark purple of the suit shown. </p><p>Her original costume (Cause I know it will come up): https://cdn-1.jjshouse.com/upimg/l/f5/61/5d1585ca5632ca27f019d5f401ccf561.jpg<br/>Her original mask was kinda of like Hawk Moth's as well.</p><p>Nobody had better ask for her everyday outfit. Trust me, its lame. More my style!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Colors of a Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morphos had known better than to run out. She really did. But she couldn’t help it. The rush of being in her hero form always boosted her energy and made her feel free. Well as free as a gilded cage could give you. The Guardians of her world treated their heroes like toys at times. They were shown off when they weren’t saving the day. There were a few days Beetle had to come to her aid when it came to interviews, requests, and overall her hero duties. Due to her Miraculous being different then the others, her feeling and thought radar always was on, even if she wasn’t in this form. So there were days she was overwhelmed due to the newscasters and fans.</p><p>The fans themselves were a mess to her. There wasn’t any real love there, it was always adoration or something else. Sure, joy was there, but they were never true feelings. It was a passing moment. When the next hero came, the feeling was instantly given off to another.</p><p>Morphos jumped up to the rooftops, slowly looking out. The realization hit her, she was free here. Nobody knew of her, nobody knew what she had or what she could do. Relief flooded her, which instantly turned into excitement, and across the rooftops, Morphos went racing.</p><p>Hopping from one rooftop was easy when she was a hero. As she raced across them, she glanced down at the people below. It was so weird, not seeing Kwamis with everyone. Nor did she see anyone she recognized.</p><p>“Hey! Wait!”</p><p>Instantly, Morphos skidded to a stop and turned around. Catching up to her was a red and black-suited young woman. She looked a little younger than her. Instantly she realized who it was. It was this universe’s beetle. Behind her, was a black cat suited male. “I think he said their name was Ladybug and Cat Noir?”</p><p>As soon as Ladybug caught up with her, instantly a wave of emotion hit. It was relief, and it was annoyance.</p><p>“How can I help you two?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be out here running about! It’s not safe! Master Fu called and had us chase you down,” Ladybug said as her hands went to her hips. Yep, she was annoyed. The Cat finally caught up and a feeling of amusement.</p><p>“Well, I figured I should see my new city. And what better way than above them? Haven’t you seen Hunchback of Notre Dame,” Morphos joked, and gave a small grin. “My name’s Morphos, you two must be Ladybug and Cat Noir.”</p><p>“While it’s a pleasure to meet you Morphos, I’m sure Master Fu told you about Hawk Moth,” Chat Noir said. “You really shouldn’t be out with your miraculous like this.”</p><p>“It will be fine. I’ll go back when I’m ready,” Morphos nonchalantly replied, waving him off and taking off again. Then it hit her. A strong wave of anger hit her. Twitching slightly, she stopped and was almost ran into by the two younger heroes.</p><p>“You need to-,” Ladybug started to try to demand but was cut off by a look from Morphos.</p><p>“Master Fu and Nooroo said he latches onto strong emotions on the darker end of the spectrum. Someone is very angry. Like, irritate levels. If we intercept, we might be able to get them to calm down and prevent any abuse of the Butterfly Miraculous here,” Morphos said. She instantly started to head in the direction of the person.</p><p>“Stop! You can’t just,” Ladybug cried and ran after her.</p><p>Cat Noir thought for a second before siding with Morphos on this. “Ladybug, she is right! Wouldn’t it be better if we stop the Akuma before it hits?”</p><p>“Well...Yes but Master Fu thinks her involvement isn’t safe for any of us,” Ladybug defended.</p><p>“I won’t be involved silly! You two will be. I’ll be on the sidelines watching,” Morphos said with a flash of a grin to Ladybug. She skids to a stop and saw a dark purple butterfly soaring across the sky. “It’s heading for that woman down there! In the store!”</p><p>Ladybug and Cat Noir instantly jumped down as Morphos plopped on the rooftop, watching the scene play out. Sure, it wasn’t anything great, but at least she still got to help. Detection was better than nothing.</p><p>“Her boyfriend of 3 months cheated on her,” Morphos yelled out helpfully. She then watched the butterfly keep flying towards the poor woman. He seriously was going to take advantage of a broken heart. A twinge of anger filled her before she squashed it again. Don’t need that Akuma after her.</p><p>Ladybug landed and went up the women. After a brief talking, the woman calmed down enough for everything to be explained to Ladybug and the situation to be calmer. Slowly Akuma stopped going after the woman, just floating for a second before it flew away. Ladybug quickly snapped into action, catching the Akuma and purified it. “Bye-bye little Butterfly.” With that Ladybug continued to listen and comfort the woman. Cat Noir turned and returned to Morphos.</p><p>“You do realize that took all the fun out of this right,” he jested as he sat beside her.</p><p>“Right, saving the day a little easier makes it less fun,” Morphos said and watched the girl. “Ladybug is getting through to her, but the lady is still at risk…Pains of the heart take time to heal. Not minutes. As you are well aware of.”</p><p>“I-uh-What,” Cat Noir squeaked and looked at Morphos. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You love Ladybug, but she’s rejected you. Even without my Miraculous, I could tell. The way you look at her and follow her lead without question. It’s kind of cute. Beetle and Panther don’t see eye to eye a lot but are forced to work together,” Morphos said with a sad look. “It’s nice to see what could have been.”</p><p>“Panther? Why wouldn’t he get along with Beetle?”</p><p>“She doesn’t get along with him because he’s, mind you these are her words, a pompous buffoon who is too caught up in a power trip to see the harm he causes by being small-minded,” Morphos stated as she slowly stood up. “Once Ladybug is done stitching up the wounds of that poor girl’s heart. Let her know I’ve returned to the Guardian.” With a sigh, Morphos took off back to Master Fu.</p><p>She stopped on a random rooftop. Tears were forming. “Nooroo, let my wings fall please.” With that, Morphos became Katrina once more.</p><p>“I’m sure-,” Nooroo started before stopping.</p><p>“You can’t be sure. Seven years I fought beside them. Seven years. And now they may be dead because I didn’t move! I didn’t even try to fight back,” Katrina snapped, regret lacing her tone. It had hit her, talking with the cat-themed superhero, that her co-heroes, ones that she had grown used to being around daily, might no longer be around. “I got sent to another world. One where we have to stay hidden. What if they didn’t get so lucky? What if-.”</p><p>“Stop! You can’t be thinking like that. We will get home, and you will see that they are alive and well. And maybe even have been worried about you,” Nooroo comforted and came to sit on top of her head like he used to do when they first met. “You need to calm down. It is, and will forever be alright. You and I have each other, and we both know they are hard to kill.”</p><p>A sniffle came from Katrina, and she nodded. “Of course, you are right...You are always right Nooroo. Those two are hard to kill. Remember Nightflyer?”</p><p>“How he managed to fly through the air while wearing such atrocious outfits is beyond me. He was the closest to killing them. And he even failed. Instead, he got himself caught due to that tree,” Nooroo laughed.</p><p>“God that outfit was horrible. But who the hell decides to try to fly through a tree to escape heroes? Like really,” Katrina laughed. She still felt the regret, but she was calmer. She always would be with Nooroo around.</p><p>Nooroo was her best friend. He was her rock when she was losing herself. What would she ever be without him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this one is more Katrina-focused. She needs some love right now. I will eventually get to some action, but right now I'm still wanting to keep the action to a minimum for now till it's a really good moment. I originally was going to have a Karen-themed villain but I couldn't do it. It felt forced. </p><p> </p><p>Please send love to the little Butterfly as she finds her way! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Moth and the Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay this one is really short, but I really wanted to get it out. Some important stuff happens in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nooroo Shining Wings Rise!” With that painful conversation out of the way, Morphos could once again run the city’s rooftops. Just as she was going to take off for Master Fu’s, the sound of running feet on the rooftops caught her attention. She felt the familiar waves of annoyance radiating from the miraculous holder. “Hello, again Ladybug.”</p><p>“You can’t keep running off like this! Master Fu isn’t going to be happy if we lose track of you,” Ladybug grounded out.</p><p>Morphos turned around finally and faced Ladybug. “I told the cat I was heading to Master Fu. So, Nobody had lost track of me,” she said calmly. “How about this, if you can keep up, I’ll listen and go to Master Fu immediately. If you cannot, I get to enjoy the city a bit more.”</p><p>“I’m not playing a game with you. You need to go back to safety.”</p><p>“Catch me if you can little bug.” With that one phrase, Morphos took off, hopping down into an alleyway below. “Nooroo, Let my wings fall please.” Instantly Nooroo let the magic fall and dove into his friend’s pockets. Sure it was tight, but it was a hiding spot. He had more sense then his friend did.</p><p>Immediately, Katrina raced out of the alleyway and took off in the direction of Master Fu’s place. Ladybug was a step behind her on the rooftops, attempting to keep up.  If Katrina turned right, so did Ladybug. While Katrina thought she might lose her, Ladybug had it planned out. Well, until she didn’t. One moment she saw her, the next turn she lost her. How?</p><p>Katrina giggled and had slid under a car. She poked her head out from under just enough to watch  Ladybug run right past. “You know, you are getting a little old to be playing these games,” Nooroo said quietly. Slowly she slid out and dusted herself off. “Hush Nooroo. No reason I can’t see how good this universe’s main bug is.”</p><p>As she finished dusting herself off, she felt a small twinge of disgust and then of pure outrage. Looking around, she tried to locate the source. Then just as the reason behind the feelings was about to bloom in her mind, she saw a man come out, finely dressed in a suit come out. His pants were a reddish color, and he was wearing a cream-colored suit jacket. She didn’t get much else for observations before she winced at the thoughts coming off of him. She was only getting pieces, but they were extremely angry about someone having ruined his photoshoots.</p><p>“You there girl, what are you doing near my vehicle.” Crap, his attention was her way. She tensed and instantly started trying to defend herself. “I-um- you see, it’s really simple,” boy was she stumbling over her words, “I just, um...I tripped!” As the man’s eyes narrowed dangerously, Katrina backed away. Maybe hiding under people’s cars to outsmart the younger bug hero wasn’t her best move.</p><p>“That is worth more than anything you own with an outfit like that. Get away from it at once.”</p><p>Instantly she backed away. “Sorry, um...I didn’t..” Seeing another woman come out, she hoped this would be her saving grace.</p><p>“You would do well to speak to Mr. Agreste with some respect Miss. Sir, you will miss your appointment if we stay around.”</p><p>“Yes, you’re right Natalie. We really should be going. If I catch you near anymore of my things Miss, do not think I will not hesitate to call the authorities.”</p><p>She nodded, afraid to say anything else. She quickly turned to get out of the area as quick as she could, but then felt Nooroo poke his head out of her pocket and quickly shoved him back in it. “Stay Nooroo,” she muttered and quickly ran off. She really needed to get back to Master Fu now.</p><p>His eyes trailed after her. He must have heard her wrong. Nooroo was always with him. He glanced at Natalie, but she did not seem to have noticed anything that he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is wondering, the reason she lost all sort of fight in her when Gabriel got angry with her is because she's been without anyone holding her accountable since Nooroo showed up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fluttering Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, you will notice I have a stupid villain name here. Bite me. I couldn't think of a better name. And I almost put a raunchy joke in but I'm going to save it for later. Also, Finally an action scene! Please, send some love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks have passed since that day. Slowly, Katrina calmed down and had been learning to adjust to the new world, rules, and people. She spent most days helping Master Fu in his shop. Other days, she spent exploring the city and shopping. Mind you, Nooroo kept doing the clothes shopping for her.</p><p>“You can’t wear that shirt with those pants. You know this,” Nooroo complained and flew to the closet. “The pink one with the flower on it is more appropriate for those white pants. If you wear that black shirt, which by the way is horrid looking, then you must wear something that isn’t that bright!”</p><p>“Who died and made you king,” Katrina muttered. Daily, her little Kwami kept trying to be a diva about her attire. At least she was wearing clothes! Slowly she bowed to her Kwami’s wishes and slipped into the flowery pink shirt, throwing the black shirt back into the closet. Nooroo instantly picked it up and hung it back up. “I was going to get that.”</p><p>“You say that and it will still be there a week later,” Nooroo reminded and sat on her shoulder. “Now, the purple of that flower matches that beautiful purple scarf from Agreste. You should wear that.”</p><p>“Every time I wear that designer, Cat Noir comments,” Katrina reminded as she tied the scarf into a single side bow and smiled into the mirror. She grabbed her purse and shook her head smiling. “Fine, you were right, this outfit is way better.”</p><p>“You should get a hat,” Nooroo was just beaming at the idea, “One of the floppy ones.”</p><p>“Now you are doing too much. Come on! I want to go to the mall before Master Fu says he needs me here!” With that, the young miraculous holder ran out and quickly left with a small bye to Master Fu and Wayzz. Nooroo followed her out and then dashed into her purse.</p><p>“Hey Nooroo, when was the last time we transformed?”</p><p>“Last week because you didn’t want to get caught in the rain.”</p><p>“Oh...Right, well then..” With that news, Katrina ducked into a nearby alleyway. “Nooroo. Let my shining wings rise!” Poof, Katrina was Morphos once more. She took to the rooftops, enjoying the freedom of that the run was providing her.</p><p>Once she got to the mall, she ducked into another alleyway and had Nooroo change her back. “Let’s see…I head there was supposed to be some great crepes in the mall.”</p><p>“You came here for the food. Seriously?”</p><p>“Yes, if you behave, I’ll give you some too,” Katrina said with a laugh and went inside. She wandered around till she found the crepe café. Entering, she noticed Marinette with Ayla. She wanted to say hi, but after finding out the girl was still in high school, she tried to keep her distance. She didn’t want things to be weird for the poor girl. She sat down and begun looking over the menu when she felt eyes on her. Looking up she saw Marinette looking at her. A small wave and Katrina went back to her menu.</p><p>A few moments later, she felt eyes on her again. Now both girls were staring at her. With so many people around, she knew if she wanted to figure out their problem, she would have to filter out lots of emotions. Instead, she chose to ignore it and finally ordered.</p><p>As she waited for the food to arrive, she glanced out the window and started to let her mind wander. She would love to send an Akuma out right now. She couldn’t feel any negative emotions, only happy ones. These were when the Butterfly Miraculous would shine. The food arrived, and Katrina tour off a piece for Nooroo. She then started to eat it, constantly giving some to Nooroo. By the end of it, Kwami and Handler both were full and happy.</p><p>Nooroo sighed out, “Those were good. Can we get the Honey Vanilla ones next time?” Nooroo watched his friend nod. Times like this were the best in his opinion. They were able to relax and be themselves for a brief moment. Ever since coming here, that’s all they got to do. Work with Master Fu or be themselves. No pretending to love the limelight, no requests to help with someone’s wish. Just him and his best friend just relaxing.</p><p>Katrina paid and left the café, wondering what else there was to do. So far, the past two days were quiet. Master Fu had said last night it was suspicious. Katrina didn’t really care. She never had to run out and play hero, so she was able to pretend the Akumas never happened.</p><p>With a twitch, a strong wave of sadness hit her, before the screaming cries of a child. Katrina tapped in right away and realized it was just about an ice cream cone. The kid dropped their ice cream and was now making a fuss about it. No way was that intense enough for anyone to use those feelings.</p><p>Boy was she wrong. Hawk Moth would use those feelings. He has and would aromatize a baby again if he needed to. At least with this child, they spoke proper French and not baby language. He smirked as the butterfly landed. This would be too easy. Creamlisone was born.</p><p>Katrina felt the transformation before she saw the destruction the boy was causing. She glanced around and saw Marinette being dragged off by Alya. Well, there went Ladybug for now. She looked around. Cat Noir had to show up at some point right? But how long and how much damage would be done? She had made a promise to Master Fu not to intervene in these battles. But if Ladybug was out, and Cat Noir wasn’t here…Could she really just ignore it?</p><p>Of course not.</p><p>She ducked into the nearest bathroom and transformed. In to the stall went Katrina, out came Morphos. Luckily, nobody was about. Rushing out of the bathroom, Morphos jumped into action. She just needed to stall the Akumatized Kid long enough for the real heroes to show up. “Hey, you need to calm down and think about what you doing,” she yelled as she ran in front of the kid. “This isn’t okay. I know you are angry about the ice cream, but- ACK,” she yelped and jumped away as a spray of ice cream shot at her. Her face twisted in disgust. Great, Ice cream Sprays from the kid. “Okay. So talking is over. Time for me to confiscate that toy…” She dodged and weaved as shots of ice cream shot at her. Once she got close, she kicked the villain in the side, causing him to gasp and slide. Still hadn’t let go of that ice cream blaster, however, so Morphos huffed out, “Come on. Let the adult have the blaster. Then Cat Noir and Ladybug can take over for Auntie Morphos and you can become better behaved.”</p><p>“I want ice cream.” Of course, the kid would shout that as he started to continue shooting at her with the ice cream blaster.</p><p>“Seriously Hawk Moth! This is the best you can do,” she muttered and jumped out of the way again. She gripped her cane tightly and went in for another attack. Just as she was about to get near the kid, she felt something kid her side from behind. The hero went flying and slid across the ground, hitting some of the ice creams. “Ow…That hurt.”</p><p>She slowly got up and glanced towards what kicked her. It was a female, dressed in a blue peacock looking outfit. “I’m guessing you’re who Ladybug told me about. Mayflower was it?”</p><p>“Mayura. And you would do best to mind your manners girl. It is, after all, two against one.”</p><p>“I’ve had worse odds.”</p><p>SPLAT. Oops…she forgot about the kid with the ice cream blaster. As a result, her face got blasted with it. A lot of it. Enough so, she went flying into a wall and got stuck. Ah, this is why he had the ice cream blaster. Sticky ice cream equals, stuck heroes.</p><p>“Crap, come on.”</p><p>“You were saying,” Mayura mocked and slowly started making her way over to the newest part of the Parisian Miraculous Team. “Now, I can take your miraculous to Hawk Moth and then still get the Cat’s and bug’s.”</p><p>KA-POW!</p><p>Mayura got sprawled out as Ladybug stood tall. Cat Noir had cataclysm the boy’s blaster upon landing.</p><p>“Hey Ladybug! Cat Noir! Glad to see you made it to the ice cream social.”</p><p>“You and I are going to talk later,” Ladybug snapped, a little more than just a tad angry with the butterfly hero.</p><p>Wincing, Morphos knew she was in trouble. But she also knew that Mayora was already running out of there. “Hey come back! There is plenty of ice cream to go around!”</p><p>She watched as Ladybug captured the Akuma and with a small bye-bye, the purified butterfly flew away.</p><p>“Lucky Charm!”</p><p>Poof, all the mess and destruction was cleaned up. Morphos was on her feet beside the two heroes grinning.</p><p>“See, No harm no foul. Buh-b-Ack!,” her escape had bee foiled by Ladybug wrapping her up in the yo-yo. “Hehe...Both of our timers will go out with how long this conversation is going to be…do you want to take this somewhere private?</p><p>Sure, they ended up going back to Master Fu. That was private enough.</p><p>“You were extremely reckless Katrina! Hawk Moth now knows you exist,” Master Fu said furiously.</p><p>“Not only that, but you almost lost your Miraculous to Mayura! Do you think he needs a second Butterfly,” Marinette lectured crossing her arms.</p><p>“Look, I said I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I just didn’t know what to do. I assumed it was better for me to get involved then to not. The kid was doing massive damage. People were going to get hurt!”</p><p>“Cat Noir and Ladybug have been battling akumas for a long time. They know what to expect. You jumped in without thinking,” a sigh, “I know you have the best interests to heart, but you can not make foolish decisions like that.”</p><p>“Then let me train with them! Let me battle. It might work better that way. I can’t keep sitting on the sidelines, Master Fu!”</p><p>“It would help a bit more, having someone who can constantly be on guard. But you can’t run in like that anymore. Your Miraculous isn’t meant for combat. I can see that. So can Hawk Moth and Mayura,” Marinette sighed and looked at Master Fu.</p><p>“While it would be a great help, especially with what the butterfly allows. It would only be riskier due to Hawk Moth. He has the same powers,” Master Fu stated.</p><p>“Which is why we should fight fire with fire. He akumatizes, I can akumatize till someone shows up,” a hopeful tone and a grin. Katrina was hoping Master Fu would take to the idea.</p><p>“And if it fails? What if you and Hawk Moth both akumatize the same person,” Master Fu asked.</p><p>“Then it will be a battle of minds. Please, just let me try.”</p><p>“One Battle. If you get in the way then you are no longer allowed to battle. You will be forced to stay in hiding with me,” Master Fu sighed. He finally gave in.</p><p>“Thank you, Master Fu! Thank you, Marinette,” Katrina squealed.</p><p>“Marinette, please do keep a good eye on her.”</p><p>“I will do my best Master Fu.”</p><p>“Wait what? When did we agree on a babysitter,” Katrina whined.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>